


Beneath The Skin

by ghost_like



Series: 31 Days of Halloween 2k18 [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Horror, M/M, Possession, implied demonic possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_like/pseuds/ghost_like
Summary: Something was wrong with Taekwoon.





	Beneath The Skin

**Author's Note:**

> third spooky prompt! this time it's "one of us is possessed".
> 
> enjoy!♡

Something was wrong with Taekwoon. Hakyeon, more than anyone, could tell - he was quieter, avoiding eye contact with him, no longer touching him, and pulling away any time Hakyeon initiated the contact. He thought he’d heard him talking to himself a few times, going silent when Hakyeon approached and leaving the room.

Something was wrong with Taekwoon. They had been dating for years, had a level of intimacy few people ever managed to reach in a relationship, they told each other everything, and now— Now it was like a wall had been built between them.

Hakyeon was having dinner on his own (again) that night, after Taekwoon sent him a text to warn him he would be late and telling him to eat without him. No point in arguing - Hakyeon dragged his feet to the kitchen and warmed up some leftovers from lunch for himself, not finding it in him to make food from scratch; and that reminded him, Taekwoon was losing a concerning amount of weight at a concerning speed. He just— Wouldn’t eat. He used to love cooking and he used to love eating most of all, but Hakyeon had lost track of the last time he witnessed his boyfriend consuming _any_ food.

He wasn’t sleeping either. Hakyeon would wake up in the middle of the night to Taekwoon pacing around the house, muttering to himself under his breath like a madman. On one of those nights, Hakyeon found a knife hidden under his love’s pillow.

Something was wrong with Taekwoon. Hakyeon was starting to wonder if he should be afraid of him.

He ate in silence, slowly, taking his time. No reason to rush, after all. The food was tasteless, lacking seasoning, but Hakyeon barely noticed as he shoved spoonful after spoonful into his mouth mechanically. It was hard swallowing the food, a nauseating feeling building up inside him any time he tried, but he powered through. He was worried, but he had to eat.

He missed Taekwoon’s cooking. He missed Taekwoon.

It took him much longer than normal to finish his dinner, and by the time he was just finishing doing the dishes, he heard the front door opening and slamming shut. Hakyeon jolted with shock at the sudden noise, quickly grabbing the dishcloth to dry his hands and smiling to greet his boyfriend.

“Taekwoonie, welcome—”

Taekwoon didn’t let him finish the sentence, closing a hand on the front of his collar so tight his fist was pressed to his throat. Hakyeon dropped the dishcloth and scrambled to try getting away, clawing at Taekwoon’s hand and wrist to make him loosen his grip, but he didn’t.

“I’m sick of this,” Taekwoon hissed between teeth, face flushed red with barely contained rage.

“Taekwoonie, please, please, let me go—” Hakyeon whimpered, eyes filled with tears, still struggling to break free.

“Who are you and what did you do to Hakyeon?”

Hakyeon immediately stopped struggling, arms falling limp at his sides, and smiled. No point in pretending anymore.

Something was wrong with Taekwoon - but only because there was something wrong with Hakyeon, too.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghostlike91) | [tumblr](https://ghostlike91.tumblr.com/) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ghostlike) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ghostlike91)


End file.
